Effects
Lingering Effects Bleed A figure that is bleeding is marked with a bleed token. At the start of that figure’s next turn, its owner must roll the white die one time for each bleed token on the figure, losing wounds equal to the damage indicated by the die results. These wounds are not reduced by armor. After suffering this damage, all bleed tokens are discarded from the figure. Burn A figure that has caught fire is marked with a burn token. At the start of each of that figure’s turns, its owner must roll a power die for each burn token on the figure. For each power surge rolled, one burn token is discarded. The figure then suffers one wound for each burn token that remains on it. These wounds are not reduced by armor. Daze Daze tokens indicate that a figure has been temporarily weakened or distracted by an injury. At the start of each of that figure’s turns, its owner must roll a power die for each daze token on the figure. For each power surge rolled, one daze token is discarded. Otherwise, the tokens remain. Each time a figure attacks when it has one or more daze tokens on it, it loses 1 die (either yellow, green, or black) from its attack for each daze token on it. The dice lost are chosen by the figure’s owner. If there are more daze tokens on the figure than the number of yellow, green, and black dice used in its attack, it loses all such dice. Poison When a hero suffers one or more wounds from a poison attack, the player first removes the appropriate number of wound tokens from his hero sheet, as normal. The player then places a number of poison tokens on his hero sheet equal to the number of wounds suffered in the attack. If the hero later receives healing, these poison tokens are removed first, one token per wound that would otherwise be healed. Once all of the poison tokens have been removed, the hero’s wounds can be healed normally. Stun Stun tokens indicate that a figure is confused or dazed. On that figure’s next turn (or the next time the overlord activates the figure, in the case of monsters), the stun token is discarded. If the figure was a monster, its action immediately ends -- it can do nothing else until the overlord’s next turn. If the figure was a hero, the hero does not receive a full action this turn. Instead, the hero may only move a number of spaces up to his speed or make one attack or place one order. A stunned hero cannot use any ability that requires advancing, running, battling, or readying (except for placing a hero order). A figure may have more than one stun token on it at once: Only one stun token is removed each turn, so the figure will remain stunned for multiple rounds. Stunned Heroes and Half Actions A stunned hero now effectively receives one half action instead of his normal action, so he could choose to concentrate instead of moving, attacking, or placing an order. Transformed “Curse of the Monkey God” is a trap card the overlord can play when a hero opens a chest. The hero must roll one power die. If he rolls a blank, the card has no effect. If the hero player does not roll a blank, the hero is transformed into a monkey. When a hero is transformed into a monkey, the player must immediately replace his hero figure with the monkey marker. The hero’s turn immediately ends. Monkeys cannot attack and cannot use any items, including potions. A monkey can move up to 5 spaces on the hero’s turn, but cannot take any movement actions. A monkey has the hero’s wounds and fatigue, but has a total armor value of 0. After a hero is tranformed, the player collects two wound tokens from the pile of unused tokens in the common play area. The player discards one token at the end of each of his turns (not including the turn the hero is transformed); when he discards the last token, his hero returns to normal. Web A figure that has been caught in a web is marked with a web token. At the start of each of that figure’s turns, its owner must roll a power die for each web token on the figure. For each power surge rolled, one web token is discarded. If any web tokens remain on the figure after rolling, the figure cannot spend any movement points that turn. Cursed A hero that is cursed is marked with a curse token. The hero’s conquest value is increased by 1 for each curse token on him. Curse tokens are generally only discarded from the hero when the hero is killed. Frost Frost tokens indicate that a hero has been temporarily covered in a thin sheet of ice, weakening his items. At the start of each of that hero player’s turns, he must roll a power die for each frost token on the hero. For each power surge rolled, one frost token is discarded. Otherwise, the tokens remain. Each time a hero attacks with a weapon when he has one or more frost tokens on him, he must afterwards roll 1 power die for each frost token on him. If any power die rolls a blank, the weapon used to make the attack is shattered and discarded. This also applies to the hero’s shield each time it is exhausted to absorb damage, as well as to the hero’s armor each time an attack deals 5 or more wounds to him (before being reduced by armor). Category:Special Abilities